$ (-6)\cdot(-6) = \; ?$
Answer: $(-6)\cdot(-6)$ is $-6$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-6$ The exponent is $2$ $(-6)\cdot(-6)$ is $-6$ to the power of $2$ $(-6)\cdot(-6) = -6^{2}$